


The Girl who gave the Demon a Heart

by LaPaon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: Rin had to stay at the Village to learn to learn how to live with humans. This decission was made so she can better make her decission to either live with humans or follow Sesshoumaru.Many Years passed and Rin became and Adult. Now it is time for her to make the decission
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), SessRin, sesshoumaru x rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since Kaede took Rin in and let her live with him. She had done this so that Rin could learn to live among people and then freely choose whether she would like to follow Sesshoumaru or live a normal life.  
In the meantime she was no longer the tender little girl who found the injured Sesshoumaru in the forest and to whom she swore to always be by his side, no. In the meantime she had become a beautiful young independent woman who could take care of herself. From Kaede she had learned everything she would need to live in the village. How to grow rice in the field, how to find the best mushrooms in the forest and also how to hunt life creatures with a bow. And so she had spent the last few years with her and the others. But her sesshoumaru never got out of her head. She kept thinking of him. And she knew that the time would soon have come when she would have to make up her mind.

It was a warm spring morning. Sesshoumaru was standing on a mountain, his gaze fixed in the far distance the way he always did when he was thinking. A breeze gently ran through his long, soft hair, causing it to move and for a brief moment Sesshoumaru could perceive the exact scent of flowers. They were Easter lilies, flowers that Rin loved to see. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru! Spring is coming!" she had always called full of joy and looked as if it was the first time that she would see these flowers. Sometimes Rin left it at that if her Lord allowed it, and if she rested for a while, she would always run off and pick the flowers while she started a song. Just like she did when she was alone.  
"Rin .." Sesshoumaru thought and his gaze wandered in another direction. "How are you doing?" Sesshoumaru passed on his thought of his beloved. For him, Rin had found a special place in his heart without really realizing how she had done it. Was it the sheer fascination with her that drove him to take care of her back then? Or that he always felt that Rin was different from the others. Maybe it was the fact that she was the first not to be afraid of him? Sesshoumaru had always found a kind of pleasure in seeing fear in his opponents towards him. A feeling of power then spread in him which he enjoyed very much and which drove him to keep looking for opponents. But Rin had never given him such a treat. Even when he hissed at her, she didn't shy away from rushing to help him. As much as he had pondered these questions, he never really found the answer. But what he was fully aware of was that he would want to protect Rin always and everywhere. Nothing was worth sacrificing Rin for him.  
"M-Sir!" Suddenly a bright, loud croaking voice came from behind him and it came quickly closer. It was Jaken who came running up the mountain to his lord, completely out of breath. Sesshoumaru was silent while Jaken had to find his breath again before he could finally continue.  
"I have complied with your request as you wished, my lord, but I have not been able to find anyone worthy of your strength."  
Sesshoumaru was a man of few words, not particularly eloquent and someone who let deeds speak for himself. That's why he only enjoys the company of a few people. And Jaken always had a weakness to go far before he got to the point. Something that bothered Sesshoumaru incredibly. Even so, he allowed him to continue following him as long as he could defend himself. He was also so used to his company by now that everything else would probably seem unnatural.  
"How to go, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said coolly and in his usual deep voice before he turned around and walked past the little demon who looked at him amazed and wide-eyed. However, he had to calm down quickly in order not to lose touch with his master, who would otherwise probably not leave him behind.  
"Uh .. yes my lord. If you will allow me to ask where?" he asked him curiously, as always, without really expecting an answer from his lord.  
"We're going to Rin 's village," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.  
"ahh Rin ... We haven't visited her for a long time. How she has fared. Has she already grown and become a decent woman? What do you think, my lord?"  
Jaken asked him completely excited as he was most of the time. Rin had also grown dear to his heart over the years. Although he always thought that she would take too much out if she claimed that she could stay by her lord's side forever, especially since her life expectancy was a blink of an eye compared to Sesshoumaru's life expectancy, he had seen for himself how far his master was ready for her to go. And the girl had a little bit of what had lost, and still so young felt sorry for it. Jaken may be a demon, but he has a very big heart.  
But he got no answer. His lord was far too absorbed in his thoughts again. Thoughts that revolved around Rin again. Should he bring something for her? To do this, he had to send Jaken back to the village, where he could buy clothes or the like. Sesshoumaru himself was too highly regarded in the demon world to be able to withstand his reputation if he were seen buying women's clothes in a village. Even if he didn't care and he was known anyway, especially through his father who had developed feelings for a human woman, for having had a human companion. In general it had been spread that it was better to keep your fingers off Rin if you didn't want to have trouble with the great Sesshoumaru, the master of the dog demons. A title which was given to him after the death of his father.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment before addressing Jaken. "I still have an assignment for you. You will complete it before we leave for Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky and shone with all its warmth on Rin, who was standing in front of the house with a broom in her hand and was trying to get the last of the winter dirt out of the house. A soup was boiling on the fireplace making the whole house smell like it. Kaede had wanted this again for a long time, and so Rin tried it to make it for her. She hoped she will like it once she returns home.  
"Rin!" two little twins came running towards her, beaming with happiness they held out some flowers. It was Sangos and Miroku's firstborn Kin'u and Gyoku who had been enthusiastic about Rin from the very first moment. In her they saw something like a big sister they didn't have. Or kinda have now?   
"Look! It's the first daffodils!" Gyoku called out to her while Kin'u held the flowers  
"That means spring is finally here" Rin addet with a soft smile  
"We picked them for you!" Kin'u now called as he held the flowers out to her. With a gentle smile, Rin put the broom aside and accepted the flowers.  
"Thank you very much. I'll put them in the water right away."  
The twins burst into happy laughter, as always happened when they were happy. As was usual with children.  
"Tell Rin! Does that mean He will come to visit you?" the twins asked almost in sync, causing Rin's cheeks to turn red. The thought that Sesshoumaru would probably come to visit her again made her heart beat faster. Although he came to visit her as soon as his time allowed and he, at least Rin thought, felt the need to see her again, his visit in the spring felt different. Not least because it always reminded her of how she found him back then in the forest. That was shortly after the onset of spring, too.  
"Maybe." Rin said, visibly embarrassed, which brought a grin on their faces. They had no idea what love meant and they didn't understand much about the feelings Rin had for Sesshoumaru. But they understood that there is something very special between them. A bond that you couldn't separate so quickly.  
"Is Grandma Kaede home?"  
"No. She went into the forest and not back yet."  
"Kin'u, Gyoku!" it suddenly rang out from the river bank. It was Sango, her mother. When their eyes met, they gave each other a happy smile. The two had quickly become something of friends after Rin started living in the village. Sango became someone to look up to, even if their views on demons were very different. For Rin it was still people who could be crueler.  
"We're coming !, goodbye Rin!" the twins squeaked happily before turning and walking towards their mother. With a wave she said goodbye to the two of them and went back into the house to place the flowers in a small vase of water.  
"Spring .." thought Rin. Probably asked, her answer would likely be that spring is her favorite season. She loved flowers more than anything and she really liked the feeling of seeing nature shine in a new splendor after a hard, dry winter.  
Carefully she put the vase with the flowers on a small table in the corner of the house that Keade had given her to decorate as she liked. Rin, however, mostly only used the space to place flowers there.  
"What are you doing?" she asked an all too familiar voice and pulled her completely out of her thoughts. Only now did she notice the unexpected visit she had received, who had crouched behind her to look over her shoulder. How long has he been there? Rin wondered as she tilted her head to one side.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she greeted him kindly with a smile on her face, while she tried to cover up her heart was beating very closely at the sight of her lord so close in front of her. "I just put a few decorative flowers on display. Do you like them?"  
"Hm .." uttered the tall, fair-haired demon. "They are beautiful.."  
Sesshoumaru had neither a knack for such things nor any real interest, he was more pleased that Rin was happy. But at least he tried to talk to him.  
Rin knew that, she didn't mind having the conversations most of the time. She knew all too well about her Master's silence.  
"Something .. smells strange .." said the big demon as he slowly straightened up to sit down normally. Did he want to stay a little? Rin wondered before she could figure out what he might mean.  
"The food!" she quickly jumped up to run to the fireplace and open the lid of the pot and turn the contents with a spoon before she tried a sip of it. Everything under the strict eye of Sesshoumraus who watched them closely.  
"Phu .. it went well again. It just simmered a little too much. I thought it was burnt, but it tastes wonderful! Keade showed me how to make this dish. I collected the ingredients myself. It's mine first attempt to make this soup but it seems to have fueled! Would you like to try it, Sesshoumaru? " Rin squeaked happily to herself, as she always did when the two were alone. She then began to talk like a waterfall without any pause or comma and she was only too happy to forget everything around her. This is also the case with the Sesshoumaru, which lets you eat any kind of human food. His gaze wandered from Rin's beaming face to the wooden spoon in her hand that she held out to him.  
"Oh ..." Rin uttered softly when she realized her mistake. "That's right, you don't eat me-"  
Sesshoumaru carefully took the hand with the spoon in his leaned forward and with a quick Habs the contents disappeared into his mouth before he immediately sat up again and tried not to let anyone see what kind of gesture he had just done, which Rin's car light up red.  
"It's not bad." he said quickly. It wasn't that he couldn't eat this food, he just didn't want it. It wasn't worth it. Rin shouldn't have either, and yet he had protected her and doubted herself when she had died a second time. And he was sitting here now. So he could make an exception.  
"I have something here for you, Rin," he said quickly before Rin had the idea to address the gesture. He opened his hand in which there was a gold hair clip with a white lily pattern on it. Rin thought of a beautiful clasp at the sight of this before she put her wooden spoon aside to pick it up.  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. What is it for?"  
"Jaken said you could put your hair up with that." he took the clasp in his hands again as he spoke. "Turn around."  
Carefully he took Rin's long hair in his hands and twisted the strands in his hand and fastened them at the end in Rin's hair with the clip so that an updo was created. "Your hair has grown long, I thought it might be useful for you in everyday life."  
"That's true, in the field they can get in the way. Thank you my lord! I'll take good care of these!" Rin said happily as she turned around again and Sesshoumaru could catch a glimpse of his work. Rin had beautiful black hair, which she has grown from childhood and in his care. So he really liked the opportunity to see her with a different hairstyle. Which of course he didn’t show.  
"How long will you stay sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, still slightly flushed.  
"not long." Sesshoumaru honestly admitted. "I have to move on soon"  
He had never been someone who could be in one place for a long time. Rin knew that. It just made her wonder who or what her lord was looking for that he could never sit still. But the last thing she wanted to be for him was a burden or the reason he would stop doing it.  
"Then Master Jaken sends my best regards! I don't want to hold you back any longer than necessary"  
"You're not stopping me, it was my decision to come here," Sesshoumaru replied while slowly straightening up and adjusting his kimono for a moment. Kaede would surely be back soon. The last thing he wanted was to get attention from the others. Rin was still the only person whose presence he will never be tired of.  
"You know Rin whenever you are troubled, or anxious or sad ..."  
"Then I'll call you, even if we're far apart," Rin interrupted, "and if I can't shout then I just whistle" he had said these words to her once, and since then Rin has been guarding her like a treasure. Like a mantra she had repeated this over and over until she knew it inside out.  
Sesshoumaru gave her a satisfied nod before turning and disappearing from the hut.  
"Distance is no object, Rin." he added in his own thoughts before he took off and disappeared into the beautiful blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this is a very short "chapter" it is my first sessrin ff I ever did. And I promise the next will be longer!  
> when I find time to write them.. ( sorry! )


End file.
